Voiceless
by Lela951
Summary: Disaster strikes Shuichi. Broken once more by the hands of his enemy he finds himself in a worst situation. Will Yuki’s love be enough to help him overcome his new battle scars? What would happen if Shuichi lost his voice? Rape, maybe cutting
1. Attack of a Madman

**Hey everyone! I'm trying to test the waters once again by writing fanfic's for different anime's. I hope it's satisfactory. For my other readers don't worry I started my next chapter for my HP story already and my Naruto story is on hold for a few weeks. Damn plot bunnies running away from me again. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation unfortunately. I still hope that there is a sequel in the future though!

**Title**: Voiceless

**Rating:** M (for rape and maybe cutting later on)

**Summary: **

Disaster strikes Shuichi. Broken once more by the hands of his enemy he finds himself in a worst situation. Will Yuki's love be enough to help him overcome his new battle scars? What would happen if Shuichi lost his voice? (Rape, maybe cutting)

**Warning:**

English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. Some characters may be OOC even if it's not on purpose. There is a rape scene that has been mark so that if you wish not to read you can skip it.

**Description:**

"…" talking

'…' thought

#…# Change of Point of view

- Flashback- Flash back

(a/n…) - Author's notes

**(nnn) – **Stressed words

* * *

**Chapter 1: Attack of a Madman**

* * *

# Shuichi #

Things had been wonderful the last few months after Yuki had return from New York. The concert had been successful and they were well on there way in finalizing their latest single called "In the moonlight"

Currently Shuichi was celebrating with Hiro and Suguru in a night club. Even though they had a long day they had managed to finish their single, which for once K-san had accepted right away.

"Hiro!" screamed a genki, drunk, pink hair guy.

"We are...hic…finally done! I can't wait to …hic… tell Yuki."

Hiro was sitting at a table located close to the dance floor. Shuichi could see, between his staggers to get closer to the table, how drunk his friend also was. They had all gone clubbing right after finishing work. This reminded him that he had not told Yuki he was going out.

"I'm going home before my Yuki worries"

Unfortunately Hiro and Suguru, who had just fallen to the floor, did not hear him.

* * *

# Hiro #

Once Hiro manage to get the green hair kid of the dirty floor he noticed that something was missing.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

"Who?" mumbled the keyboardist.

"Shuichi no baka, that's who!"

One could see the worry on his face as he got up to look for his friend.

"dunno" Suguru yawn and felt at sleep.

'Damn I can't leave him to look for Shuichi now.'

He sat back down. 'I may be drunk but I'm not stupid…I hope he's fine'

Unfortunately, he did not notice the jacket that had been left behind, which held Shuichi wallet, or the man who left right after the singer had gone out.

* * *

# Shuichi #

'How stupid can I be', was all he could think at the moment. He could not find his wallet and could not take a cab because of it. Still, he wanted to get to Yuki so he had left anyways and started to cut through back alleys. He walked for a while thinking about how great things have been for him and Yuki lately. He knew he was closer to Yuki's house but was taking his time since his head was pounding a little. In his state of mind he failed to realize he was being followed until it was too late.

"How lucky am I to find you alone"

He heard this while the guy who had spoken grabbed him by the wrist.

Too dizzy to pull out his had he asked "who..hic.. are ya?"

"Tsk. Tsk. How can you forget an old friend?"

It all clicked in. This was Aizawa which surprised him very much. 'WTF I …I thought he had left' He started to shake and hyperventilate. The last time he had been alone with his man he had been tricked and raped. The mental scars, though not visible, were still there.

"I thought getting you broken like the whore you are would have been enough to destroy you the first time but I was wrong you need something more" The man roughly pulled Shuichi down and kneed him in the stomach. "...Like a good beating before hand" and started to laugh.

For a few seconds all the boy could see were stars. He fell to the ground but still held his eyes frozen, looking directly at Aizawa.

Unexpectedly he asked, "what ha..have I ever done to yo..you?"

The only answer he got was a smirk and these words 'oh just exist', before getting beaten the crap out of. He knew what was happening but not how to stop it. The bastard had broken a few of his ribs and towards the end kicked him so hard in the neck that he had not been able to breath for a minute. He knew it was all in time before he die. The funny thing was that the only regret he had was not being able to see Yuki for one last time.

In between the kicks and punches Aizawa kept saying random things.

"**You** destroyed my chances and my career, slut!"

_**Kick, crack, kick, punch, punch, sprain.**_

"**You** will **die **tonight! But not before I have my fun" the evil light in his eyes only enhance his demonic feelings of hatred.

Shuichi had been frozen since he had realized who it was, but now he could not stop the panic induce seizures that came with these words. He could not stand going through that pain again.

_Rape Scene (not too graphic but still disturbing. I hate writing these)_

Aizawa ripped his shirt off and pulled his pans down. He started to scream when he notice no sound was coming out. 'Oh my Kami-sama!' was all he could think. There was something wrong with his throat. He could not check what, because he was already pin against the ground with 'droopy eyes' in top of him.

Suddenly he felt the other man's erection being shoved into him. The pain was even greater than the last time this had happened to him, for some reason. It could have been the severe beating he had gotten or just the pain in his heart that he could not prevent it once again.

'Oh Kami-sama he's doing this to me again!' Disoriented with that though, he started to look around him to see if he could find something to use has a weapon.

Then he saw it. A brick lying there like it was destine to save him from this and not let Aizawa finish the atrocity of ripping his insides and spilling his seed.

While the man in top of him got through his starting orgasm Shuichi picked up the brick discreetly.

"WHAM"

_End of Rape Scene (hopefully it was not too graphic)_

There was no movement after that. Shuichi's panic was still very much present but his determination to get away was even greater.

He pushed the unconscious man with the little strength he had from in top of him. This caused him to realize the immense pain he was in, because of the broken bones and his back side, but still the adrenaline was running.

He got up on his knees and hands and started to crawl away from the man who had once again managed to hurt him deeply.

He pulled his pans up slowly and tried to get up.

He knew Yuki's house was only a block way from here but started to doubt whether he should go there looking like he did. Now the tears finally came. 'Why! Am a such a bad person to deserve this?'.

Between his sobs and coughs, since it hurt to breath, he noticed something trickling down his chin. He tried to wipe it as he kept limping when he saw it. It was blood.

It was then that things had gone from really really bad to horrifically worst, so he started to drag himself towards Yuki's house. He knew that if he was bleeding internally there was no other option. If he died at least he would be able to see Yuki one last time.

'I hope he can forgive me'

* * *

# Yuki #

The last thing he had expected was this. His boyfriend had not had the decency to tell him if he had plans after work. It bothered him not knowing where Shuichi was for some reason.

He had been typing the whole day until it was time for Shuichi to come home. He knew what was coming so he always prepared him self for his genki lover. Even if he denied it, he loved the small things his lover did for him. The hugs from behind, the little bites in his ear, though it could get annoying too.

The time came and went just like that. 'Where the hell is he?'

Three to four hours passed. He was still sitting in the same spot he had been since 7 pm. That's when he heard something. At first he though it was just rain but then he noticed it was consecutive small taps against the front door.

He got up with the intention of being his usual grumpy self even if he was really relived. Still, there was something wrong with this picture. He knew Shuichi had keys and if it was him then he would have enter and greeted Yuki with is usually 'Tadaima Yukiiiiiii!'. 'Who else would dare come so late to my house?'

This got him in a bad mood. This meant that his Shuichi was still missing.

He got to the door and opened it "What the hell do yo.."

There was his Shuichi barely recognizable. Bleeding from places he could not see and through his mouth. Yuki had frozen at this terrifying image in front of him.

He noticed that his lover was trying to speak but he couldn't hear anything. All he could do was see how the blood dripped from his mouth every time he opened it while he mouthed an 'I love you'.

Then suddenly like being kick by a horse Yuki's adrenaline rushed through his veins so fast and in panic he saw has his lover began to fall. He reached out for him and grabbed Shuichi before he hit the floor.

"Shuichi baby what happened!"

But nothing came, just the voiceless drizzle of rain hitting the pavement that began to fall all over Japan.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Author's corner: So what do you think? This is my first attempted at writing a Gravitation fanfic…hehe I know it's noticeable but hey at least I'm trying. Please Please Review I will appreciate it very very much.**


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation unfortunately. I still hope that there is a sequel in the future though!

**Title**: Voiceless

**Rating:** M (for rape and maybe cutting later on)

**Summary: **

Disaster strikes Shuichi. Broken once more by the hands of his enemy he finds himself in a worst situation. Will Yuki's love be enough to help him overcome his new battle scars?

What would happen if Shuichi lost his voice? (Rape, maybe cutting)

**Warning:**

English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. Some characters may be OOC even if it's not on purpose.

**Description:**

"…" talking

'…' thought

#…# Change of Point of view

- Flashback- Flash back

(a/n…) - Author's notes

**(nnn) – **Stressed words

Please read Author's note in the end. .

* * *

**Chapter 2: Consequences

* * *

**

# Yuki #

_Blood. He didn't think there had been another time in his life where he had seen so much blood coming from one single person._

_After Shuichi had practically collapse in his front door he had try over and over to get a response from him until he notice that his lover's lips were turning blue._

'_Kami he's chocking!'_

_After doing CPR, since the boy had stop breathing, he turn the boy sideways so that the blood would not block his air way._

_He reached for his phone and called 911._

Even though they were already in the hospital, his mind kept bringing up these same images and torturing him. He had been waiting for two hours and not even a single doctor had come to tell him what was happening.

Getting scared and anxious, about the lack of information being provided, he got up to look for the doctor. Enough was enough! He was getting answers one way or another.

That is when the doctor decided to make his appearance.

"Yuki-san?"

Trying to not snap at the man he took a deep breath and said "yes?"

"Follow me."

They walked toward a door in the end of the hall when the doctor stopped in front of it.

"Shindou-san suffered multiple internal injuries caused by the two different ways in which he was attacked…physically and sexually. He was raped brutally unfortunately there was no essence with which we could track his attacker down."

Yuki looked at the man while he started to recite the extent of Shuichi's injuries fully, with a horrified expression.

"Three of his ribs where broken and one of them puncture his right lung which was one of the reason of why he had so much blood coming through his mouth."

"The other reason is that he received a very hard blow on his neck which impaired his breathing and vocals. He may not be able to speak. It might be temporary but at the moment is hard to tell with how bruised his throat is."

"He is still in critical condition but we are confident on his recovery. He might need some counseling to deal with what has happened to him and also his new speech disability."

After hearing all the doctor had to say Yuki was shaken to the core. This was a major blow that would affect mostly his lover's mental stability.

That is when his rage came. 'How dare they! I'll kill who ever did this and in a slow, excruciating, painful way.' He had started to get agitated and the doctor tried to calm him. That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Eiri…" The blond man ran towards him. "What happen? Why are you here? I just got your message"

He whisper, "…Tohma… it happened again" He could not hold it any longer. The tears and pain he had been holding back came at full speed. His lover had suffered so much since they had met. 'Am I jinxed?' The older blond was holding him in a loose hug.

"Eiri what ever it is we can deal with it. Calm down, tell me what happen"

For a moment he felt angry "It's not me…Shuichi…" he could not say it, his throat had contracted leaving him barely able to breath.

" I see…I understand. You need to rest Eiri"

He was already falling asleep from how exhausted he felt. He didn't even care that he was still in Tohma's embrace.

* * *

# Tohma # 

His first thoughts had been that something had happen to Eiri when he had retrieved his messages from his answering machine. He had been woken up by the phone but had not being fast enough to pick it up in time.

After that he had driven like a mad man towards the hospital only to find out that it had something to do with Shuichi not Eiri. Still, seeing how torn up his wife's brother was he couldn't help but feeling that his suspicions were correct.

After moving Eiri to a bed in the same room as Shuichi he had talked to the doctor in charge. His suspicions where not only correct but worst.

'For Eiri I will find who did this to the person he loves most. I hope Shuichi is strong enough to get better from this ordeal once again.'

Everyone believed he didn't like the singer but in reality he was just worry about the negative effect he could have on the writer.

With these thoughts in his mind he left the hospital to begin his investigations. He called everyone that knew Shuichi, and inform them of the situation, so that he could determent who had been the last one to see Shuichi the day before.

That was how everyone else found out that something had happen to the genki singer and why they had then all rush to the hospital.

* * *

# Taki # 

Little Bastard! He had woken up in the alley way with a dog licking his face.

'I will find you no matter how far you run'

Getting up, making his vow to destroy the singer in one way or another he left with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

# Shuichi # - 2 weeks later 

Beet…beet…beet…beet…beet…beet

He could hear a sound in the distance but didn't know what to make of it. He tried to open his eyes and that's when the intense, piercing, pain came. He could not hold back the tears.

Every piece of his body hurt in one form or the other. He tried to remember how it had happen but his concentration was in not moving even an inch from where he laid. He knew he was in a hospital now. The smell of the place made it obvious though for some reason even breathing hurt.

He heard the opening and closing of a door but decided not to open his eyes.

There were two people in the room having a conversation in whispers.

"Do the doctors know why he's not waking up?" ok that sounded like Tatsuha

"Well it's difficult to tell when he will wake up, after all he did go through a traumatic experience. Hopefully he will be able to tell us who it was." and that sounded like Hiro.

'Why did he sound so sad?'

"Hiro…don't be so hard on your self. I know your blaming this on yourself and that is not the case."

"I should have notice something was not right"

"You're not Kami-sama so that eliminates the possibility of being all knowing. We will find the person responsible for this and when we d…did you see that?"

"What?"

"Something is wrong, call the doctor!"

'Oh Kami I remember. I remember it all' He had started hyperventilating. Little air was coming into his body.

At the moment though all he could think about was what had happened. He had been raped 'Nooooooooooo'.

That's when he notice another problem there was not sound coming from him other than hard breathing. He started to cry. 'What did he do to me? WHAT DID HE DO!'

"Shuichi can you hear me? Please don't cry, calm down, you will get better but we need you to breath.", said Tatsuha

The doctors came rushing in to stabilize him and gave him a sedative. He was drugged and falling quickly at sleep when he saw his blond lover running into the room.

Yuki came to his side in a rush, and kneeled beside his bed. A hand went up to touch the side of his face and he leaned into the touch.

"I…I love you ..Shuichi….Shuchi? Can you hear me?"

He could not answer back. The only answer he could give his lover was letting a tear run down his face and falling at sleep.

* * *

# Yuki # 

Shuichi had finally awoken. Where he had been? Using the fucking restroom.

'I should have ignore my brother in taking a break'

At the moment he was sitting beside the hospital bed watching his lover sleep. How many days has it been? He had lost track by the third day. A lot of people had come by to visit Shuichi but they had gotten no response from the singer.

He remembered waking up the day after his lover's attack to find Hiro in the room crying his eyes out. The red head had almost lost it when he had heard the extent of his friend's injuries.

After that, he had been every night and day there beside his lover, who had not moved at all.

He started to look back at the man of his life. 'Shuichi my baka' He leaned over to touch his lover's cheek.

After the incident earlier the doctors had told him that Shuichi was in shock but would be fine with some rest.

He then started to reminisce about the events that took place the day he had come back from New York.

- Flashback-

He had just arrived from the airport and was putting his bags down when he heard the front door opening.

From inside the room, he could hear someone say in a small voice "tadaima…Yuki" It was as if the person believed that no answer would come for this small greeting.

He walked out of his room toward the door where he could now see Shuichi closing it slowly. He noticed how different his lover seemed. The smaller man looked tired and depressed; then Shuichi leaned against the door and sled slowly to the floor.

Yuki didn't know what to say. This was the first time he had ever seen the pink haired boy look so miserable for real. Sure he had seen him cry many times. He had known the hurt he caused the boy every time he threw him out of the house or ended their relationship. He had even seen Shuichi the day after the boy had been raped and the only worry the boy had was whether he would want him back.

Now, for the first time since he had met the boy, he saw his lover look completely defeated.

He was about to make his presence known to the singer to see what had happened when he heard Shuichi whispered.

"Yuki…why didn't you come back?"

At first he thought Shuichi had seen him but that was not it. Shuichi was questioning not Yuki but himself.

He walked toward the smaller man and engulfed him in an embraced. Hearing the gasp of surprise and sensing the boy's apprehension at not knowing who it was, he spoke.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner"

He felt wetness on his shoulder and turn Shuichi's face to face him.

"I…I love you"

There. He had finally say it. He could see all the different feelings crossing the younger man's face and hoped that this time around he could make the boy happy.

Shuichi had suffer enough in their relationship and in the end had been the one to save him from ending it all and taking the 'easy' way out from his pain. In Yuki's mind, Shuichi was a strong person both inside and out. The boy had managed to stay sane through all of this and Yuki could not help but feel pried at the strength his lover possessed.

Removing the lingering tears from the young man's face he kissed him.

- End of flashback-

Coming back to reality Yuki leaned in and kissed his lovers lips.

"I love you Shuichi. I know I don't say it much but its true."

Suddenly there was a fluttering of eyelids and Shuichi opened his eyes.

'Yuki'

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hmmmmm those that constitute as a cliffy? Hehe. Sorry about Yuki being soooooo OOC but come on guys no one is their usual self when their love one is hurt. Well guys I'm sorry I am doing this to you but this will be my last chapter for some time. I'm going to be traveling so oh well. I will try to do some writing on the trip and post a new chapter when I come back. Don't forget to review Please! Oh and I want to thank all of those that have been supportive. 

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction-dont worry it coming .  
hokage- thats coming too just have to be patience  
Infinity Ryen- not yet but its coming  
jenjenjen-yes it will be  
DemonicDragon666-wow thank you thats a great compliment!  
Essenity- well i dont know about that but i'll try  
Moji- Thank you for your constructive Cricism hopefully its better now  
Phoenix51- please dont kill me! hehe i will try to fix the 'mess' in later chps  
Kaylariana  
Mikin Ishida  
rynn  
i love athru


	3. The Devil’s Threat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation unfortunately. I still hope that there is a sequel in the future though!

**Title**: Voiceless

**Rating:** M (for rape and maybe cutting later on)

**Summary: **

Disaster strikes Shuichi. Broken once more by the hands of his enemy he finds himself in a worst situation. Will Yuki's love be enough to help him overcome his new battle scars? What would happen if Shuichi lost his voice? (Rape, maybe cutting)

**Warning:**

English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. Some characters may be OOC even if it's not on purpose. There is a scene of molestation that will take place in the second flashback.

**Description:**

"…" talking

'…' thought

:writing in paper:

#…# Change of Point of view

- Flashback- Flash back

(a/n…) - Author's notes

**(nnn) – **Stressed words

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Threat**

* * *

# third person omniscent # 

Shuichi was awake. Unfortunately that was all that could be said about the singer. The boy had sunk into himself within the first two days after waking up.

Everyone could tell that things were going down hill from there.

The once lively boy, passed his days ignoring everything happening around him while staring at white blank walls.

Yuki, while supportive, was wearing down at the lack of expression and communication coming from the boy.

He could not understand what had happened.

-Flashback-

"Shuichi…you're awake." Yuki whispered in awe.

Excitement could be heard behind the simple words. Yuki leaned forward and kissed Shuichi with such fervor the singer had to smile.

Then the boy remembered his situation. He would not be able to answer back. His heart constricted in this chest and his eyes started to mists over.

Yuki saw the sudden change of moods and sighted.

"Shuichi… please... don't give up. I know it will be hard from now on but this is not the end. You have a lot of people that love you and support you. Even if you have now this new disability you are still you. The only person that could stop me from going down the deep end was you. The only person I love more than life itself is you"

Yuki slid into the bed beside his lover and hugged him lightly so that he wouldn't hurt him.

Shuichi was so moved by how much love his lover was showing him but hiding deep in his mind were his doubts. Still, he lean into the hug and looked up at Yuki. A smile left his lips and he mouth the words 'I love you'

Yuki knew what that meant. His love would not give up.

-End flashback-

Or at least that's what he had thought.

The day after, Yuki had heard that someone had come to visit the boy while he had gone to rest for a little while before coming back to the hospital. At first he had paid no mind to it thinking it was one of the singer's friends.

Now there was only doubt. 'What happened to you Shuichi?'

* * *

# Shuichi # 

It had to be kept a secret or all the people he loved would be in danger.

He knew he was playing his role well. 'The tragic rape victim has a mental breakdown'

'Heh' If only they knew how close to the truth they were'

In reality he had decided that the only way to keep them all safe was by pushing them away.

-Flashback-

Yuki had just left the hospital to rest. Shuichi was calmer than before knowing that there was still some hope in his relationship even if for just a while longer. He had written to Yuki telling him to get some sleep since he looked dead on his feet. That granted him a chuckle from his lover, making his day somewhat.

The nurse had left a few minutes later saying that he had a visitor.

"One of your friends has come to visit you. I'll come with your dinner in two hours, ok?"

He nodded to the nurse and when back to contemplating his future.

He heard the door opening and closing but decided to stay quite since his mind was still wondering what would become of him. Then he heard the lock being put and decided it was time to confront this person. He didn't like being locked in any room with no one after what had happened to him.

He try to look beyond the curtain around his bed when it was suddenly yank away.

Standing in front of him was the demon that had caused his current misfortunes.

"So, we meet again Shuichi. Hehe..What you're not afraid of me any more?" Aizawa walked toward him with a crazed look in his eyes and took the call bottom away from his hand.

'ohgod,ohgod,ohgod'

"Or did you just loose your voice after all the screaming you did?"

He was frozen in fear as the man grabbed his hands and tied them to the side of the bed.

"You know you really did a number on me. My head was bleeding for a while which is why it took me so long to come visit."

Aizawa had, by that point, separated his legs and tied them to the other end of the bed. He could not believe this was happening again AND IN A HOSPITAL! I mean come on, wasn't the place full of people?

"I came to give you a warning my pet." The ex-singer shoved two fingers into his ass and the nightmares began again only this time I had no voice to scream.

"If you tell anyone it was me some other friend of your may find themselves in this situation."

The man grabbed his cock and squeezed so hard it hurt. After shoving the fingers a couple more times, scraping the inside slyly and making him come ,Aizawa lean in.

'chu'

"Well I guess that's enough for now, let me clean you up so that no one gets suspicious." The look on that man's eyes was that of a lunatic.

The ex-singer finished, let him loose from his restrains, and closed the curtains surrounding his bed.

"Remember what I said Shuichi-kun" and with that the devil left.

He started crying, and try to move but his lower region still hurt from the abuse.

Some hours later all feelings were hidden.

He had to protect those he loved or they may end the same way he did.

- End Flashback-

His whole life was a mess. What would he do now? Sure Yuki was there for him like he had promised but for how much more time?

He knew from the first time he had woken up that his music career was over. He knew that by pushing his friends away he was setting himself for a total mental break down but he still did it. It had to be done…for their safety.

Why would anyone want to be with him now anyways?

'… I'm dirtier…Yuki you shouldn't even want to touch me.'

Salty tears started running down his face. That, had been the first emotions he had shown since the day Aizawa had come to his hospital room.

What he didn't know was that Yuki was there beside him and saw the tears.

* * *

# Yuki # 

"Shuichi? Shuichi why are you crying? Please tell to me!" he whispered this in his lover's ear but the only responses was more tears running down his face.

"I'm still here _sekichiku(1)_, I'll never leave" he lean in to kissed the boy's cheek, when Shuichi suddenly flinched.

'Am I making it worst? Damn I kept forgetting! He must be traumatized …should I leave for a while?'

These questions kept running through his head and torturing his soul. He didn't want to leave his lover alone again but if it would help his lover he would do it.

He looked down to his hands and asked, "Shuichi do you want me to leave? I don't want to hurt you…"

Sudden movements, made him look up. He saw his lover getting up from the bed trying to reach out for him. The boy was looking at him with silent cries of protest while salty tears ran down from his amethyst eyes.

The pink haired man slide into his lab and clung to his chest tightly. He was shocked. The boy had barely moved for days.

"You don't want me to go, do you." It was meant to be a statement but the boy in his lab shook his head severely.

He then hug his lover tightly, "I'll never leave again, never"

They were once again finally getting somewhere.

TBC…

(1) Japanese for a type of pink flower (hey I wanted to call him something different)

* * *

Author's note: 

Hi everyone,

GOMEN NASAI! I'm sorry to all my readers for leaving you waiting for soooooo long. I have been extremely busy. I had not choice but to update this late. I'm soooooo sorry I could not update any sooner but you know how it is when you're in college. I have to stay focus and improve my grades. They were not so hot last semester so… Anyways I hope you keep reading my story even if I'm not consistent I will finish all of my stories at one point or anotherso if you're not into waiting I'm sorry thanks for reading this far thought! Well that's it thanks again and please always remember to **review**!

Note: Sorry for making our Shuichi suffer but come on i know you like the sweet Yuki..ehem ehem only if he's not too sappy -grins-

Now to thank and answer some of you back:

Mikin Ishida – thanks

Essenity – yep

i love athrun and DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – sorry for the lateness.

Riku's-Kitsune-Mate – hehe thanks.

Myou-Sama – sorry for the waiting hope I didn't disappoint you.

Ashcat – I though so too thanks for the comment. **Addition**: thank you for your honesty i like when im told whats wrong so that i can fix it. About the 'cutting' there will only be one attept so no worries.

sansty-san – yeah I know what you mean. I get tired of reading the same old thing too hehe.

Infinity Ryen – yep he definitely does not know when to stop as you can see from this chapter. Sorry for making Shuichi squirm so more I promise to not tell what will happen next blink, blink, innocent smile

Phoenix51 - I think so too but it will take a while.

yukiisthebest – Thank you for your comment and reviewing! He will be, in the long run…mysterious smirk.

WrittenWords – If there is one thing I love more than great comments its long reviewsthanks! I'm so sorry that your family went through something like that. I don't know what to tell you if it had been my brother I would not know what to do with my self. Thank you for sharing something so personal with me.


End file.
